Truths, Fables, and Myths
by TheAnomally
Summary: The truth about everything from real vampires; all fables teach lessons and all myths are rooted somewhere in reality. The stories written by authors of the past may seem fiction but what if some of it was true.
1. Chapter 1

A new take on a great movie; takes place after the end. All the foreign dialect is Google translator so it is probably rife with mistakes...Sorry.

Everyone was standing around, choking on dust and soot. The Frog Brothers and Sam were flexing and high fiving; celebrating their first ever completed vampire hunt. Star was in Mike's arms coughing and smiling; they were mortal once more.

Grandpa went to the kitchen and got a beer. "One thing about living in Santa Clara I never could stomach; all the DAMN vampires."

Lucy was shocked beyond all belief; these things that haunted nightmares and works of fiction were real. She ran a hand through her short hair and tried to shake the image of monstrous Max out of her mind. Suddenly a noise came from the taxidermy room; Lucy's Father ran past everyone, the old man was moving quickly. Mike looked at everyone and shrugged, he, Star and Laddie followed not sure of what was going on; Sam and the Frog Brothers took up the rear.

The old man was shocked to see the vampire impaled on his collection of antlers. "Oh my."

He did not see surprised when the black clad boy started to move and curse.

"VERDAMMT! Scheisse!" The vampire choked out. _(DAMN! Shit!)_

The old man ran up to him and laid his hand on the blond. "Your Mother would be beside herself hearing you talk like a dirty commoner."

"Götter, die weh tun! Hilf mir, von diesen Dingen wegzukommen!" The vampire gasped. _(Gods that hurts! Help me get off these things!)_

Grandpa shook his head,"Speak American I have forgotten much of that! I'm OLD dammit!"

He found a saw and worked to get the vampire free; he knew how to cut the antlers quick and soon the vampire was free and slowly pulling out the sharp horns.

Sam shouted, "No Grandpa STOP, What ARE YOU DOING!"

Grandpa looked at all of them and stood between them and David. "I guess I have some explaining to do."

"You were dead once blood sucker, we can just kill you again!" Alan Frog threatened.

The Frog brothers roared and rushed at the vampire and the old man; they were armed with their squirt guns full of holy water. The vampire saw them coming, he didn't move as they sprayed him in the face with their squirt guns. Nothing happened, no smoke, no melting skin.

The old man swatted the water guns aside. "That water is about as Holy as your attitudes." Grandpa grabbed the teenagers and pushed them back. "Stop that and let me explain!"

The brothers turned on the old man guns raised and aimed; Sam didn't move, but Lucy and Michael moved forward.

Mike pushed Edgar away. "He's not a vampire you idiots, we've seen him out in the sunlight."

"What's going on Dad?" Lucy asked stepping in between Alan and her Father.

David groaned and fell to his knees; the old man went to him and placed his hands on him, the holes in his chest were not healing. "Why aren't you healing?!"

"Ich habe Marko gefüttert, um ihn zu retten, jetzt kann ich mich nicht retten." The vampire replied as she placed his bloodied hands on the wood floor. _(I fed Marko to save him, now I can not save myself.)_

David must be really weak to fall back on one of his former tongues, the old man thought. Grandpa shook his head head trying to remember the language; it had been so long ago when they taught it to him.

He nodded, "Where are the others?"

The vampire shook his head, shrugged, and lay on his side; he looked so pitiful.

Grandpa ran to he work room and brought back a jar, it was filled with blood. "It's all I have, it is animal blood but it should help. Drink, and don't argue, your Mother will have my hide."

He thrust the jar into David hands and sat him up; David grimaced as he was moved, but he started to drink the crimson liquid. Everyone was looking at him, the Frog brothers were prepared to attack them both; had it not been for Lucy and Mike.

Grandpa herded them all away from the vampire, and into the kitchen, where he grabbed another beer. He figured his secrets would accompany him to his grave; he never thought he'd have to come clean about what happened and who he had met.


	2. Chapter2 - Secrets

AUTHORS NOTES- Funny how Grandpa is only ever known as Grandpa even though it has several parts in the movie. Just a thought I had. The infant born with immature lungs was my Uncle Roger; he was born at home, and lived for a day.

He looked at Lucy and took her hands. "Before you were born, your Mother and I had another child, a boy. He died soon after his lungs had not formed fully. Your Mother was a trooper though she mourned, but then she put on a happy face and tried to act like everything would be OK. I couldn't move on though, I fell into a deep dark depression, and I tried to take my own life."

"Oh god Dad, why didn't you tell me this before?" Lucy gasped.

Her Father shook his head. "Back then men did not get sad over lost children, nor did we share our feelings. It's not like now, where guys cry over little thing, and are all about their FEELINGS, and what not, new age garbage!" He started to ramble.

"Dad..." Lucy tried to interrupt the curmudgeon's babbling.

Edgar shoved him. "Make sense old man or we start staking you little friend back there..."

"...And come back in here for you!" Alan finished.

He sighed and continued. "I got pretty drunk and went to the ocean; I was going to just walk out and let the riptide drown me, figured it be easier on you mother, and she could use the insurance money to move on. Just before I was to cast my self into the sea, a woman stopped me. She was beautiful, dressed all in red with pale skin and ebony hair, a real looker."

Sam blurted out. "Did she bite you?!"

"Sam really?!" Make snapped at him.

Grandpa grumbled at them. "Anyway she told me about her family, how she had lost her husband in the wars, and then how she lost her love, and children. She was alone except for her two son; who had been kidnapped. She had a thick accent and many of the words she used were eloquent, but I got the jist of her story." He shook his head. "She reminded me of my youth, and the love I had for my wife, and that we still had time to have many babies." He then chuckled a bit. "She also yelled at me for being selfish, and to think about my wife who adored me to no end, this was not a woman you'd want mad at you." He then sighed. "Went back home and pulled my life back together, I cherished your Mother, and supported her. Then eventually we had you, and we knew everything was going to be better." He hesitated a little and then went on. " I was out with you and your Mother one day when I saw that woman again, and I couldn't thank her enough. It was then she asked a favor of me, I agreed and..."

"You became a human hound from Hell..." Alan grumbled.

Edgar finished. "...A Renfield, a mindless guardian to the vampire."

Sam blinked and nodded, but his Grandpa was a little weird, sure he wasn't eating insects or anything, but his obsession with stuffing dead animals, and placing them in his room was indeed strange.

The old man stood up. "I'll show you mindless you idiot little punks!" He advanced on them. "If it wasn't for me, that Max fella would have been all over you like ants at a picnic!"

Sam laughed a bit. "That was break failure Grandpa, you got lucky, AND you nearly brought the living room down on us."

Star and Laddie stuck close to Michael, but every so often they looked over their shoulders to make sure no one was sneaking up on them.

"Sam really?" Michael shook his head at his younger brother.

"Dad, Dad calm down." Lucy coaxed and glared at the Frog Brothers and Sam. "Go on Dad." She then said.

Grandpa turned. "Go on!? HUMPH that's it! I'm done trying to explain all this to these MORONS!" He went to the fridge and grabbed another beer. "Dumb kids, no respect for anything..."

"Then maybe I can explain it, best." A female called out from the doorway to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3 - Camilla

Authors Notes- Predating Bram Stokers Dracula by 26years was another story called Camilla it was written by Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu, it tells the tale of a young woman named Laura who meets a mysterious woman who looks like a teen named Camilla. The teen and Camilla become inseparable even though the girl has been plagued by dreams of a beast who enters her room while she sleeps and feeds by biting her on the chest. Laura finds a portrait of Mircalla, Countess of Karnstein from 1698 and notices that Camilla and the Countess look very alike. The story is interesting is goes along like many vampire tales did...there is conflict General Spielsdorf and his daughter Bertha(who falls victim to Camilla and dies) and an 'authority' on vampires named Baron Vordenburg who is an ancestor of a man who rid the area of vampires. Laura's father is trying to save his daughter who will either die or become like Camilla; it ends like they all do...you know good winning over evil...blah blah. :)

Everyone screamed and backed away, scared by the sudden intrusion. The woman had entered and got behind them all with out making a single sound.

"Forgive my rudeness, I knocked and then let myself in." She apologised.

She was a medium build woman, with pale skin and dark black hair, she wore an ornate red gown with a bodice and flowing sleeves. She looked like a teenager, but held herself with great authority and strength; her voice was melodic and tinged with an Germanic, accent. She looked at everyone with her dark eyes; there was no malice or hate in their shadowed depths. Her ebony locks were gathered and styled in an regal up-do held in place by jeweled pins and clips.

"I am Mircalla, Countess Karnstein ." She stated and turned away. "You can call me Camilla, there is much that needs to be explained." She then turned her head ever so slightly. "Excuse my manners , but I must see to my son."

Everyone hesitated, they looked at one another, and then followed clumsily behind the elegant woman, who seemed to glide as she glided through the home. Grandpa stayed where he was, he knew if anyone tried anything Camilla would deal with them the workroom the woman had the vampire in her lap she was speaking softly to him; her satin and lace sleeve covered his face.

"Dracul, ce te-ai adus în seara asta? Ți-am spus să nu fii atât de urât și nerăbdător." She chided. "Sunteți la fel ca Tatăl vostru, firesc. Ce credeai că încerci să te duci după șobolanul ăsta știind că nu ești cu putere?!" She continued. _(Dracul what have you gotten yourself into tonight? I told you not to be so rash, and impatient. You are just like your Father, fiery. What where you thinking going after this rat knowing you were not at full strength?!")_

Lucy guessed by the woman's tone she was chewing him out; just like a Mother would, she should have done that with her own sons.

The vampire pushed her arm away from him and batted the cloth out of his face. "Warum musst du mich bestrafen, indem du sprichst und Vaters Zunge?!" he sat up and looked at her. "Ich bin kein Kind mehr! Max bedroht unsere Lebensweise hier; Seine Art zu töten wird dazu führen, dass wir aus einem anderen Zuhause gejagt werden." He gestured around to the destruction. "Willst du Mutter? wieder auf der Flucht sein?" _(Why must you punish me by speaking and Father's tongue?! I am not a child anymore! Max threatens our way of life here; his kind of killing will lead to us getting chased out of another home. Is that what you want Mother; to be on the run again?)_

"Um could someone speak English, we're all kind of freaked out and tired here." Mike finally spoke up.

David regained Camilla's attention. " Er wollte unser Blut, damit er stärker wurde; In dieser Hinsicht ist er gescheitert, aber seine Armee wächst." _(He wanted our blood so he would be come stronger; he failed in that respect, but his army is growing.)_

Lucy batted her eldest son's arm. "Michael really..."

He shrugged at her, knowing this is what everyone else was thinking. David stood up and then helped the Countess to her feet; his coat fell open and they could see the pale healed skin, where the holes used to be.

"We are sorry, yes you need an conclusion to this nights turmoil." The countess said. "First I would like to apologise to Arthur, sorry this happened you your home, again." She said.

Sam looked around. "Arthur? Who's Arthur?"

Grandpa walked into the room. "That would be me genius, what you think my name IS Grandpa?!"

Sam looked down. "Sorry we didn't know."

The old man shook his head. "Course ya didn't know, ya both never asked! Had ya asked me about me and this place all of this would have been avoided!"

"Yea, sorry Grandpa, we didn't think." Michael looked sheepish too.

He had never thought about asking their Grandfather about Santa Clara or anything. They had just gone out on their own. Things were getting odder by the second; who was this young woman and what was going on?


	4. Chapter 4 - Fiction and Truths

Author's Note- Vlad II Dracul had three sons, Mircea II Dracul, Vlad III Dracul, and Radu III the Handsome. He was born in 1428 and was killed by Hunyadi of Hungary who invaded Wallachia in 1447.(Supposedly his eyes were burned out with a red hot poker and he was buried alive) He ruled Wallachia in his Father's absence in 1442, he did not like the alliance with the Ottoman Empire(Since it forced Wallachia to pay yearly tributes; it also up held Mircea's brothers captivity.) Such an alliance created enemies all around them in, who because of this alliance would invade and attack Wallachia often. Mircea lead many campaigns and conquered strongholds and forts, but to appease the Ottoman Empire his Father would over turn his victory so he could retain his throne.

The vampire dressed all in black was looking serious; a change from his punk attitude of chuckling and smirking.

"You all got in the way of a territory war." David started after Camilla nudged him. "The real enemy is Maximillian." He said.

The Countess tapped him and whispered something to him, he rolled his eyes.

"My birth name is Mircea II Dracul, but call me David." He started and performed a short bow. "I am first born son of Vlad II Dracul former Voivode of Wallachia, what you know as Romania, my Mother is Mircalla, Countess Karnstein of the Austrian Empire; not Cneajna cel Bun eldest daughter of Alexander I of Moldavia." He spoke clearly and correctly. "My blinding and demise at the hands of John Hunyadi of Hungary…." He started but Camilla stopped him.

"Please not that part; it still fills my heart with agony." She said.

Thankfully Hunyadi had buried him alive after blinding him with burning iron; just like today she swooped into to save him. He had been younger than, but in that time very much a man. The mystery of his blood was unknown to him until that October day of his ninetieth year; she had dug him up and completed his transformation into what she had always been, from then on he would never age.

Star looked at David; in an instant he went from viscous brooding punk, to regal eloquent mystery. She stared at him for several moments before blinking and looking away.

Edgar rushed forward a sharp antler in his hand. "I don't give a damn if you're Prince Albert in a can…."

"…we're going to kill you again and again until you DIE undead fiend!" Alan finished; he held an improvised stake.

David leapt to the high rafters above with Camilla in tow; he then jumped down and disarmed both hunters easily, and sent them sliding back towards Lucy and the others.

"Give it up boys; it is getting old real fast." David advised them.

Sam helped both Frog Brothers up. "I think you guys better stop; I think these two are vampires, never written about in your comics."

Edgar huffed. "We know all about Vlad the Impaler…."

"…Yea he had black hair and you ain't him, blondie!" Alan finished.

Sam did a face palm; and Mike just shook his head as the brothers recited comic book issues that featured Vlad Dracul also known as Vlad the Impaler.

"It's called hair dye, and I never said I was Vlad." David rolled his eyes

"So who is Maximillian?" Mike asked.

Edgar shook off Sam. "Who cares Max is DEAD, staked…"

"…baked, and exploded!" Alan finished.

The Countess came down from above; she landed light as a feather, and shook her head.

"He is not that easy to kill; he is old, cunning, and a parasite." She started. "He kills, and makes fledglings just like him." She looked worried and insulted. "The type that just takes and feed selfishly; and foolishly." She looked at them all. "All the missing people flyers; all the missing old and young, is his doing." She finished.

Edgar sneered. "We weren't born yesterday, LADY!"

"Yea you expect us to believe one guy did all that?! It stinks with the rot of a vampire gang!" Alan yelled. "Yea plus you ain't no King of the Vampires…" His sneered.

Edgar nodded his voice like gravel. "Yea you're just a punk; a blond weakling!"

"What did you expect slick back black hair, a widow's peak, a formal tuxedo, a thick accent of no real origin, a run ground ship with a captain lashed to the wheel?" David asked rubbing his temples. "Or better yet alabaster skin, coffins full of Transylvanian dirt, and a decrepit castle on the cliffs." He said with a dark smile. "This is 1987 boys, time to grow up and leave the cartoon books in you footie pajamas, and pampers." He ended chuckling at them all. "No better yet you thought older guy he MUST be the head vampire; that makes as much sense as some blond kid with a British accent being the numero uno vampire." He said laughing at them.

Sam and the Frogs looked at each other; and then started yelling all at once at both vampires. They called them mindless killers, liars, and other names. David and The Countess looked at one another; this was taking longer than needed, and the Frog Brothers were being rude, and ignorant.

"First rule of hunting: never over hunt your food source." David started his eye turning red. "Choose your game smartly to avoid abnormalities, and spoiled meat." His gaze was piercing. "Never hunt close to your home; lest you invite disease riddled scavengers to over run your lands!" He finished. "And finally never take more than you need at ANY given time!" His fangs descended putting an end to the preteen noise machines.

David wanted to tear the Frogs apart limb by limb, but one look from his Mother stopped all those malicious desires. They would never understand their kind; the elder generation that had existed for centuries. The vampires who did not need to feed every night; the ones who could stand sunlight when they were at full strength, and the ones who had been around mortals since further back than the 1400's. The Countess had met his Father back in 1436; she had changed both him and his younger brother, and he really did not know truthfully how old she really was. Such questions were always answered with 'A Lady NEVER reveals her true age.' Camilla was an age old mystery herself. In his life time he had only sired three; the men he trusted like brothers, and chose as his friends and guardians. He watched over them, and they in turn watched over each other and him.

"As for Max's death, you guys REALLY need to look in your little picture books about the vampire's ability to weave illusions. " David started. "He's not dead, he wants all of you, and he'll stop at nothing to get you." He finished menacingly.

The Countess shook her head at David. "Do not speak so meanly to them, it is rude."

"Am avea noroc să vorbim cu șobolani sau cu puii, apoi cu acești nebuni." David said. _(We would have better luck talking to rats, or chickens then these fools.)_

The Countess nodded slightly, but only as she looked upon Edgar and Alan. "Cei doi sunt cu siguranță energici, dar sunt tineri și nebuni. Erai odată și tu fiul meu." _(Those two are certainly energetic, but they are young and foolish. You were once that way too my son.)_

Mike spoke up. "What about Star Laddie, and I? When Max got run though we became mortal again."

"You were only half-lings who had never fed; staking Max though not fatal, exorcised his blood from your systems." David said. "It was impure, never nurtured, so the cells were dying off."

The Countess nodded. "Think of it like a virus; and the ash beam that hit Maximillian was like a antibiotic shot."

"If what you say is true, and Max is not dead. What can I do to keep everyone safe?" Lucy asked. "What if we leave?" she offered.

"You wouldn't be able to get far enough; he'd send a thrall or leech after you and drag you all back." David shook his head.

Sam stepped up. "Wait, wait, wait." Sam spoke up. "What about that bottle of blood in YOUR cave; it was full of Max's blood."

David looked at him, and the younger boy shrank back slightly.

"Max wanted recruits; we used it to flush him out." David said. "We saw how enamored he was with Lucy and your family." He added. "We figured between Michael here changing, Sam panicking, and you two want-to-be itching for a hunt you'd strike him down." He theorized. "Instead you took a wrong turn and went after us, and attacked my guards." He stated. "We knew Max was going to come for you tonight, but you know the outcome, no need to rehash it." He gestured to the wrecked house.

Edgar laughed. "Vampires zero…."

"…hunters for the win." Alan finished.

Edgar then mocked. "There's no WAY you got into our minds…"

"We never looked at your ugly mugs long enough!" Alan finished.

Sam then stepped up. "YEA! Plus we aren't some moony chicks!"

"HEY!" Star slapped Sam on the back of the head.

David rubbed his eyes and then ran his gloved hand over his face.

"This IS NOT some goofy movie; where the so called good guys win and all the bad guys are conveniently dealt with in five to 10 minutes of fighting!" He said his anger returning. "There is no three to five minutes of eye contact to initiate an illusion; you came into our house; your pea brains were ours for the taking." He told them. "If you don't believe me look around for little meaty bits or charred bits that SUPPOSED to be Max." He finished.

Sam dashed off to go look, but he couldn't tell the difference between the debris and other scattered singed rubble.

He came back holding some chunks of ash, coal, fabric and rocks. "I don't' know; I don't see anything that resembles the aftermath of a bad bar-b-que."

"Smell it, burning flesh has a strong distinct odor." David said.

Grandpa pipped up. "The house only smells like the wood from my fence post burning, no nails, skin or hair."

Having smelled all three burning before, he knew nothing but the wood had been burned in the exploding fireplace.


	5. Chapter 5 - Truths are hard to Swallow

"That proves nothing…we still kicked all your butts…" Alan huffed.

Edgar nodded. "Yea…"

From above more laughter filled the space; standing on the rafter above was Paul, and Dwayne; sitting between them was Marko.

Paul spoke up. "Actually it I'd call it a draw."

"Paul, Dwayne, dich in einem Stück zu sehen. Marko, wie fühlst du dich?" David called up to them. _(Paul, Dwayne good to see you in one piece. Marko how are you feeling?)_

Marko placed a hand over his chest. " Taing nas fheàrr do do chuideachadh." _(Better thanks to your help.)_

David nodded, and the Countess smailed at them.

"Soarele va veni în curând; cel mai bun pentru a merge și a vâna înainte de toamna seara" Dwayne said. _(Sun will be coming up soon; best to go and hunt before night fall.)_

Paul placed a hand on Marko. "Byddwn yn gofalu am Marko; byddwch chi'n gorffen yma, a byddwn yn eich cyfarfod yn ôl adref _._ " _(We will take care of Marko; you finish up here, and we will meet you back home.)_

Paul laughed and he and Dwayne helped Marko to his feet; there was a rustling of wings and the trio was gone. David took a minute to think, and then opened his eyes; Paul and he had not used Welsh in centuries; it took him a little bit to mentally translate what he had said.

"ARE ANY BLOOD SUCKERS DEAD!" Alan raged.

Sam touched his shoulders. "Technically they are all dead."

"You know what I mean Emerson!" Alan growled.

Edgar looked at the vampires up and down. "If you two are SO old, and SO smart, and SO strong; why haven't you stopped Max?"

"With no proof of Max's plan, us slaying him would insite a 'Blutjagd'." She looked at the mortals. "I apologise it means Blood Hunt." The Countess stated.

David shook his head. "That is an old law." David then said. " Max has proven that he is unstable and will no doubt bring us all down. The problem is no one knows his true resting spot; his home guarded by the hellhound is just a ruse." David then looked at the teens. "We had a chance and you dim bulbs ruined it." David then sighed. "His tribe will only grow larger; if we don't act fast."

The countess smiled at Grandpa. "Arthur was our spy; he kept tabs on you all during the day, and made sure Max did not get to you." She went over to him. "You risked your life, thank you."

The old man smiled. "You saved mine so, what else can I do but work to make sure you are safe."

Camilla kissed him on the cheek and then walked out of the room; David looked at everyone assembled, and shook his head he then followed the Countess out of the work room.

"WAIT! What should we do?" Lucy chased after them.

Her Father walked up behind her. "They're gone, for now."

Edgar and Alan pushed past them; they were talking loudly about restocking their supplies, and cursing the vampires. Lucy shook her head and looked at Star, Laddie, Sam and Michael; she then sighed.

"We can either start cleaning up this mess, or find a hotel, get some sleep, and go get breakfast later on." She suggested.

Sam raised his hand. "I vote hotel and food, but only if we can take Nanook."

"Sleep and food." Mike chimed in.

Star nodded. "Oh a bed that's not in a wet cave please."

"I'm hungry, Star." Laddie whined tugging on her coat.

Grandpas put in the final vote. "I'm gonna start to clean up; I'll join you guys later for chow."

When the younger generation left, the old man mused as he cleaned; the main damage was where his jeep crashed through the wall. Everything else except for David's impalement had been an illusion, the blond vampire was lucky that his Mother was in town, or he would have met his end.

He shook his head as he hopped into his car to back it out of the house. "I hope the brakes work this time."


End file.
